


夏溺（二）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（二）

　　饭后，学生们还在缠着夏勉说话，李笠提前离席，手中捏着烟盒和打火机，似乎是去找地方吸烟。  
　　夏勉侧头，看到李笠一边垂头打开烟盒，一边向着露台走去，那个背影单薄得不像正值壮年的男性。  
　　不是说要在饭后给他礼物吗，怎么提前走了？  
　　夏勉转回头，突然觉得面前围了一圈年轻学生的餐桌有些索然无趣。  
　　“你们慢聊。”他说着，从桌前站起身。  
　　学生们赶忙劝说：“不要走啊，学长再跟我们聊会吧！”  
　　“是啊是啊，我们还有好多问题想问呢，反正许老师还没有回来，大家闲着也是闲着。”  
　　夏勉拿起李笠给他的烟盒，直截了当地拒绝道：“我还有工作。”  
　　他的语气冷淡，神色也不温和，一群没出过象牙塔的学生面面相觑，不敢出言留他，只能不舍地说“拜拜”。  
　　  
　　夏勉走上三楼，进入自己的房间，站在落地窗前看向露台。果不其然，李笠正靠着露台的栏杆吸烟。露台的灯光昏黄，李笠背着夏勉，所以夏勉只能看到他模糊的轮廓，还有指尖香烟燃烧的橙色火光。  
　　半分钟后，火光熄灭，李笠离开了。  
　　他一直垂着头，慢腾腾地往室内走。也许是郊区的夜晚风凉，纵使穿着高领针织衫，他还是微微弓起背，伸手拥住了双臂。  
　　他缩成小小一个，埋头盯着脚尖。——  
　　这副模样让夏勉尘封的回忆又开始松动了。  
　　他迅速拉上窗帘，眼前什么也看不到，喉咙却开始发痒，像是犯了本不存在的烟瘾。  
　　他抬起手，注视着李笠给他的烟盒。这是一只银灰色的烟盒，和李笠今天戴的表是一个颜色。他记得以前李笠问过他喜欢的颜色，他说是灰色。  
　　烟盒打开，里面有三根手卷烟。李笠用了很薄的卷烟纸，隐约透出里头褐色的烟丝。滤嘴雪白，直径较小，拿在手里十分纤细，如同一根优雅的女士烟。  
　　夏勉抽出一根烟，才发现烟盒内部还放着一张名片。  
　　他将名片抽出来——  
　　“怡心少儿艺术学校，美术老师，李笠。”  
　　紧接着，是李笠的电话号码和微信，还有这间学校的地址。  
　　刚才夏勉下楼时，听到李笠说自己在中学当美术老师，名片上的这份工作估计是他的兼职。  
　　看着那行熟悉的地址，夏勉愣了一瞬。  
　　如果名片没有作假的话，李笠兼职的公司与夏勉的公司仅有一街之隔，彼此的商业与交通互相交融，步行时间仅在十分钟之内。  
　　夏勉皱了皱眉，喉咙越发痒得难耐。  
　　他放下名片，拿烟点火，泄愤似的将李笠亲手卷的烟送到了嘴边。  
　　烟气吸入，口感比成品烟干涩一些，却比成品烟更加浓郁醇厚，想必尼古丁含量和焦油量都不低。夏勉很少吸烟，但每次吸烟都会深深入肺，这支烟过喉时稍有刺喉感，入肺后顺滑很多，再用鼻腔吐烟，一丝明显的苦味充满了口腔，继而转变为后劲十足的甘甜。  
　　夏勉恍然。  
　　难怪李笠会送他烟。这支烟的味道很像李笠的信息素，苦而回甘，怎么尝也尝不腻。  
　　  
　　  
　　夜里，三十岁的夏勉梦到了十九岁的李笠。  
　　那年夏勉十八岁，刚考上大学，选了憧憬已久的计算机专业。假期漫长，他将自己的台式机拆成分散的配件，大包小包地带来了母亲的别墅。  
　　在这里，夏勉只和许莘的丈夫与继子相处了几天，他们就出国旅游了，留下夏勉与许莘独处。许莘和他没什么话聊，又忙着招待学生，夏勉就把台式机翻出来，选了一个清凉有雨的午后，将东西散在房间的落地窗前组装主机，以此打发时间。  
　　“小勉——”  
　　刚装到一半，许莘跑上楼敲响他的房门，“你出来一下，我的学生来了，你跟他打个招呼。”  
　　夏勉扭头对门外说：“就来，等我半分钟”，再匆匆将手上的零件安置好，出门给房门上了锁，才跟着许莘下楼。  
　　“锁什么呀，我又不会偷偷进去。你这样阿姨不好打扫了。”许莘有些无奈。  
　　“我自己会收拾，您放心。”夏勉说。  
　　他对母亲的学生没有一点兴趣。别墅里来了客人，他只会担心他们到处乱跑，闯进他的房间翻乱他的东西。  
　　  
　　  
　　下楼后，客厅站着一个略显局促的学生，他就是李笠。那年他大一升大二，又是今年来别墅暂住的学生中最先来的，以前没有经验，在别墅也没有学长学姐接应，难免有些不安。  
　　“站着做什么，快坐下。”许莘亲切地招呼道。  
　　李笠拘谨地喊了声“许老师好”，才在附近的沙发坐下。他好奇又胆怯地望了望夏勉，双眼瞪圆，竟盯住他看了好一会。  
　　“哎呀，你进门没有换鞋啊？”许莘低头，看到了李笠那双洗得发黄的帆布鞋。  
　　李笠瞬间涨红脸，缩了缩脚，无处遮掩这双鞋，只能磕巴地解释道：“我不知道哪里有可以换的拖鞋，但是我进来前擦过鞋底了……”  
　　许莘安抚地笑了笑：“我不是怪你，你看，你裤脚都湿了，鞋子肯定也湿透了。我刚刚看你拖行李敲门的时候就想说了，你怎么也不知道打出租车过来，这里离公交站点好远的，你还搭公交车，淋雨感冒了怎么办？”  
　　夏勉低头看，李笠的裤脚果然湿了，想必那双帆布鞋也进了水。再看他走过的地方，确实没有脏污的脚印，只有几道浅浅的水迹。  
　　夏勉知道母亲没有责怪李笠的意思，只是身为教师习惯性地唠叨罢了。但李笠却羞愧极了，脑袋深深低垂，一副任打任骂的样子。  
　　“这样吧小勉，李笠刚来，对这里还不熟悉，你带他去卫生间教教他怎么用卫浴，让他洗个澡换身干衣服好吗？”许莘说。  
　　夏勉暗叹一声，内心极不耐烦，却不想拒绝母亲：“好。”  
　　他站起身，对李笠说：“走吧。”  
　　李笠呆呆地抬头，傻看着他没动。  
　　“跟他去吧。”许莘催促道，“先去拿换洗衣物，洗漱用品缺了什么就让小勉给你拿，不懂的就问他，没事的。”  
　　李笠如梦初醒，低头收回目光，跟在夏勉身后去了卫生间。不知为何，那张因为窘迫而涨红的脸越发红得厉害了，不仅红透耳根，连脖子都泛上了粉色。  
　　  
　　  
　　“……要用热水的话，先打开这个阀门。平时一楼卫生间没人用，都是用房里的，所以这个阀不常开。你要住一个假期的话，这次打开后就不需要关了。”夏勉带李笠进入卫生间，一边介绍着热水阀门，一边四处打量，看哪里还有不易察觉的细节要提醒李笠。  
　　他也才来这里不久，没有用过一楼的浴室。  
　　“你们这次一共多少人？”他问。  
　　“……一共四个。”  
　　“我妈有没有说你们住哪？”  
　　“都住在那里。”李笠向右边指了指。  
　　“那就是都住一楼。”夏勉说，“你们共用这个卫生间，洗漱用品怎么摆放你们自己商量。阿姨每天都会来打扫，要是你们担心她翻乱你们的东西，可以跟她直说。”  
　　“嗯，嗯。”他边说，李笠边小幅度地点头，不时偷偷看他一眼，又在跟他视线接触之前慌张躲开。  
　　“还有什么问题吗？”  
　　夏勉冷漠地问。  
　　他想回房间了。他明明不是这间别墅的主人，却要像个主人一般领着李笠熟悉环境，这让他觉得十分别扭。  
　　“嗯……还有一个问题。”李笠细声细气地说，“我想问您记得我吗？我叫李笠，木子李，斗笠的笠，草字头那个。我是许老师资助的学生，从小学开始的资助的。许老师说，当时有很多人选，是您选中了我，所以她才资助了我。”  
　　资助？  
　　夏勉想了想，从记忆深处翻出了这桩旧事。  
　　当年他的父母离婚后，母亲与同样投身于艺术，又热衷于慈善事业的人再婚。父亲放下狠话，说他不会再让许莘见到儿子。俩临别前许莘拿了一摞贫困生资料过来，让夏勉帮她选一个，这样就算见不到面，他们共同帮助需要帮助的人，就留有一道无形的联系。  
　　面对这些资料，夏勉内心麻木，没有多看，只是仓促地抽了中间的一份。  
　　“这样啊。恭喜你考上大学。”夏勉敷衍地说。  
　　他内心没什么起伏。李笠是许莘资助的，和他关系不大。他不会因此生出优越感，也不会因此看低李笠。  
　　从本质上来说，他和李笠是同一类人。  
　　“谢谢您……”李笠一副高兴过头也紧张过头的样子，眼睛水亮，声音发紧，“我一直想考过来，从小就一直想考过来，我的专业不怎么好，但今年录的学生中我的文化分是最高的。”  
　　“……”  
　　夏勉不知道该说什么。  
　　他在炫耀吗？  
　　“能录上就说明你的专业也不错，继续加油。”夏勉用了一套含糊的说辞。  
　　“嗯！”李笠用力点头，激动得眼睛都红了。  
　　夏勉觉得他有些夸张。他们只是第一次见面，怎么随随便便一句话就能让他这么激动？  
　　而且他们年纪相仿，叫“您”也太奇怪了。  
　　“你洗澡吧，我先出去了。”夏勉说。  
　　“好的，那个……您住几楼呢？”李笠的眼神像藕丝，不舍地黏在夏勉身上，恨不得代替那双不敢伸出的手拽住他。  
　　“我住三楼。”  
　　说完，夏勉打开门出去了。  
　　他一步步地上楼，想着要怎样继续组装他的台式机。可他没想多久，脑中就自顾自地划过一个念头：  
　　李笠是Omega。  
　　他的信息素有淡淡的清苦味，要人细品一会，才尝得出包裹在里面的甜味。所以他甜得一点也不齁人，如果能把这份嗅觉感受转换成味觉，哪怕不好甜食的人也一定会喜欢这种味道。  
　　这时夏勉还不知道，这世上有诸多性激素匹配度高达百分之九十以上的Alpha和Omega，有人一生不会相遇，也有人在人群中一眼找到了彼此。  
　　他和李笠正是其中一对。  
　　这就意味着，只要他外放信息素，李笠就会为他情动。只要他想，他甚至可以随时让李笠发情。  
　　  
　　


End file.
